Unsure Thoughts
by The-3Charles2-Hunter
Summary: One-Shot. NALU. Natsu wasn't sure what he was feeling towards the blonde celestial mage. Was it longing? Read to find out! Natsu was sure that Lisanna is his friends, but what about Lucy? Where does this put him?


**A/N:** **Sorry for being out so long on my other stories I am currently just booked with stress like SAT stuff but I will be back. One-Shot Enjoy**

* * *

Natsu wasn't sure himself. Nope. Not a clue. There are things in life where you just know what to do. How to apply yourself to it, but this time around Natsu was not so sure. Natsu stared at the river outside the window as he leans against it. Thinking...just thinking...

 _"Natsu! I will be right out!" Natsu watched the blonde teen disappear into the bathroom getting herself ready. Natsu wasn't sure of himself, but he thinks Lucy looks beautiful without all the make-up and skimpy clothing she wears to attract her "dates". All her "dates" doesn't even seem all that great. They stare at her chest more than her eyes. Natsu loved those eyes. The way they glisten as she smiles or when it just seems to glow when she reads her books._

 _"Those "dates" of her don't even understand how wonderful she is." Lucy's goal to be a great mage. She was the perfect wife. She was beautiful, smart, resourceful, and she can cook. Natsu smiled at the thought. Every time Lucy cooks it feels like when he is with Igneel. It feels right. It feels like home._

The pink haired dragon slayer smiles at the thought showing his sharp canines poking out. "Natsu! Come on let's go!" Natsu pulls himself out of from his thoughts as he turns to face his partner. "Yosh! I am all fired up!" Natsu quickly follows his partner out the door. _"She looks cute in that dress. Is she wearing pink today? Hmmm... my favorite color."_

Natsu stopped himself. He wasn't sure what was going on with his thoughts, lately. He just wasn't sure. "Luigi wait up!"

"IT'S LUCY, NATSU!"

Natsu chuckled into his scarf. But some things won't change.

* * *

Natsu didn't understand what he did wrong really. The guy was staring at her ass the whole time! He was lucky he didn't burn off his whole arm! Natsu glanced at his partner. She was fast asleep. Natsu walked over and sat next to her. He glanced outside looking at the passing trees as the train rolled on the tracks towards Fairy Tail. He put his arm around her and raised his body heat a little bit. Lucy snuggled into his chest as he holds onto her closely. Natsu glanced down at his partner. He tucked a loose stray hair from her face behind her ear as he placed his head on top of hers smiling to himself at the previous encounter earlier in the day.

 _"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"_

 _"Natsu!"_

 _Natsu had enough. When they came to the village. Their guide, Dan, wasn't doing much guiding other than guiding his eyes to Lucy's body. Natsu could tell he was thinking dirty thoughts, so when Dan decided to attempt to get closer to Lucy by reaching out to her. Natsu simply grabbed his hand and set his hands in flame as his flames burned Dan's hand. "Touch her again and I will kill you." Dan looked at Natsu with fear in his eyes. Natsu whispered in his ear._

 _"You don't touch a dragon's princess." Dan whimpered before running off._

 _Natsu just laughed at the reaction._

Natsu glanced back at his partner once again before finally closing his eyes as they embraced each other in their sleep.

* * *

Natsu wasn't sure with himself. After the said incident a few months ago the guild member were worried about the dragon slayer. He was off and distant during their dinners and barely engaged himself in the fights. Occasionally they would hear him speak rather a simple mumble. _"What ... me?"_

The truth was Natsu wasn't sure what he was feeling.

Natsu couldn't get the scent of strawberries and lemon out of his nose and damn mind! Natsu was frustrated rolling around pulling on his hair. Natsu couldn't get Lucy's scent from his mind. Natsu wasn't sure what it meant.

Natsu wasn't sure. Lately he has been more aggressive as to scaring off Lucy's date. From burning their flowers to even burning their hair! Natsu honestly thought Dan looked better bald. Lucy didn't think so.

Natsu just wasn't sure of himself. Natsu began to berate Lucy every time she got hurt. He wouldn't let her do anything on their missions rather than support him with fire even though he was outnumbered on more than one occasion.

Natsu wasn't even sure of his own clothing. Lately Natsu, had been secretly stealing magazines from Erza's stash and reading on the Weekly Sorcerer's article of how to impress a girl tips from Hibiki of Blue Pegasus. Though Natsu wasn't sure what putting himself in a strong aroma could do... Natsu began changing his style to switching his white shorts to jeans on some days to wearing a t-shirt that fits tightly on him. Natsu was sure it was working because he felt the ravenous stares of teenage girls on him.

Natsu just wasn't sure how to react. He just wasn't sure. Every time Natsu looked at Lucy he couldn't understand why his body heat raises on his own and how just feels insecure in his own body. Every time she makes eye contact with him, obsidian and onyx eyes connect. He would feel a tingling sensation. He wasn't sure what it is, but he knows every time he is with Lucy it only heightens in power.

Natsu wasn't sure he could believe his eyes. _"You're in love."_ "WHAT!" Natsu couldn't believe this. How could he be in love! WHAT! Natsu sat there shocked. The Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine must be messing with him. All the signs of him acting like a gentleman around Lucy, changing his style, being tongue-tied around her lead to that. He was in love. He now was sure, but still unsure as to what to do.

* * *

The following day at the guild. She was sitting at the bar, chatting pleasantly to Mirajane.

The guild doors suddenly busted open. Natsu walked over and strolled up to the bar. The chatter in the guild had died down as all eyes seem to watch Natsu. They haven't seen him in a month or so and here he was.

"Hi, Natsu. Would you like something?" Mira asked.

"No, thanks Mira."

"Luce."

"Mhmm." The celestial mage did not turn her attention towards the dragon slayer.

Natsu grabbed Lucy and turned her towards. Natsu gazed into her eyes.

"Natsu," Lucy started, her face growing pink from the gaze of Natsu's eyes.

He grabbed her face and kissed her, smack on the mouth, right on her lips. His first kiss. Lucy.

Every guild member within a hundred mile radius felt their jaws hit the floor in astonishment. Natsu, the brain-dead teenager with the emotional maturity of a 12 year old, was kissing someone.

Natsu was lost in thought. _Her lips. Mine all mine._ Natsu deepened the kiss and let his hand wander to her hips as he pulls her in closer towards him. He feels Lucy trying to speak against his lips. He pulls away leaving the both parties red to the core and a shocked Mira smiling brightly.

Lucy raised a hand to her lips and feels her lips seeming to savor the kiss. Before, she slapped him. "YOU PERVERT."

"Wait, Lucy." Natsu grabbed her before she could escape from his sight.

 _Here goes nothing. "Iloveyou"_

"What?"

"iloveyou" Natsu was feeling embarrassed. Everyone eyes was on him even Gray was fully clothed. He had everyone's attention.

"I want to kiss you all over, and make you mine, and sleep with you in your bed, and kiss you some more!"

Lucy, her face flaming red, look stunned before she grabbed Natsu by his sweaters and place her lips softly on his.

"I heard you the first time. I just want to hear it again." Lucy winked at him.

"I love you, too. Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu pulled her into a hug and their forehead touched.

"I will always cherish you. The words of a dragon. I will protect you and love you because you are my treasure."

Everyone wordlessly just smiled and clapped. Mirajane looked like Christmas had come early.

Turning back to Lucy, he grasped her arms, looking at her imploringly.

"I don't want to hide this," He said, searching her face. "I have loved you for a long time."

Lucy gazed up at him, tears leaking again into her eyes.

"You're so stupid, Natsu," she said softly. "So stupid."

And she reached up, cupped his face in her hands, and pulled him down to her.

"I SO called that!" Mirajane yelled.

Everything was chaos after that. Mirajane declared free booze for everyone in celebration. Elfman bellowed on and on about how Natsu was now a man. Gray alternated between trying to wake up Juvia and complaining about how "stupid flame-brain" had gotten a girl before him, despite being completely "oblivious" (Several people nearby face-palmed at this, and then told Gray to put on some more clothes, especially since he was currently cradling a girl in his lap). Cana started a drinking competition. Gajeel participated for a bit, and then somewhere along the way disappeared into a closet with Levy. Erza tried to make sure things didn't get too out of hand and stopped Cana in her repeated attempts to get Wendy to drink alcohol

Everyone just smiled at the young couple because frankly, it was about damn time.

"Cheers to that!"

* * *

Sorry, I did not check grammar or anything. I have no beta. So anyone willingly to do so just message me. ENJOY EVERYONE. LET'S GO TEAM NALU and Raku X Chitoge

* * *

 **"You will never be satisfied in life if you don't seize this opportunity. Do you want to live the rest**

 **of your years yearning to know what would have happened if you just jumped when you had the chance?"**


End file.
